dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jonhson show
The Johnson show '''is about a family from Manhattan New York and friends and family try to live everyday life. *1 Cast *2 Episode Guide **2.1 Season 1 **2.2 Season 2 **2.3 Season 3 **2.4 Season 4 **2.5 Season 5 CastEdit Hutch Dano as Micheal Johnson Matt Shively as Clyde MCcray Debby Ryan as Katie Jonhson/Katie's imagineary friend Dylan and Cole Sprouse as Tyler and James Finster Zoey Deutch as Carly Smith Bella Thorone as Marissa Smith Jake.T.Austin as Tommy (Thomas) Jonhson Daniel Curtis Lee as James Austin Bridget Mendler as Samatha (Sam) Finster Bradley Steven Perry as Cookie Johnson Selena Gomez as Maya Adams Mitchell Musso as JO JO Adams Guest stars Miranda Cosgrove as Mindy Crikshank Jenette MCcurdy as Brittany Williams Matthew Timmons as Archy Adams Vincent Martella as Ned Doc Shaw as Samson Sulkin Kyle Massy as Kyle Sulkin Kelsey Chow as Hope Jones Jason Earls as Jonathan Jones David DeLuise as David Jonhson (dad) Kim Rhodes as Leah Jonhson (mom) Emily Osmen as Julie Finster Miley Cyrus as Herself/Hannah Montannah Billy Ray Cyrys as Himself Zendaya Coleman as Wendy Foreman Davis Cleveland as Boo Mari'a Canals Barrera as Aunt Lilian Tyler James Willams as Dan Sulkin Mia Talerico as Maggie Johnson (Seasons 2-5) Episode GuideEdit Season 1 '''01. The pilot Airdate:Augast 17 2007 Prode code:101 Director:Rich Corell Plot:A new family from Ohio moves into New York city and go to a school called Manhatten high.The main character Micheal makes two new friends Clyde and James,Katie makes some new friends to.But when there's a field trip,everyone wants to leave Micheal out of it. Note:Not the hole cast is in this episode 02.Little brother Airdate:Augast 18 2007 Director:Rich Corell Plot:This episode starts out Cookies is running and Katie is chasing him,When they get caught Katie is the one who gets in trouble,Then Cookie puts kitty litter in Micheal's chicken soup and Micheal get blamed for eating it,Then Cookie puts spiders in the shower and when David takes a shower and spider come out and their dad gets in trouble for taking a shower with spiders.Kaite tries to pull a prank on Cookie to finally get him in trouble.At the end of the episode Cookie still does'nt get in trouble. Guest stars: Kim Rhodes as Leah Jonhson,David Deluise as David Johnson Welcomes:Bradley Steven Perry as Cookie Johnson 03.The popular kids Airdate:Augast 19 2007 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Katie is jealous and wants to be like all the popular kids espically Maya.Meanwhile Micheal and Archy get stuck on an elevator for 2 days.Katie meets a new friend named Julie and they become best friends. Guest stars:Matthew Timmons as Archy Welcome:Selena Gomez as Maya 04.My Job is a stinker part 1 Airdate:September 1 2007 Director:Phil Lewis Plot:Micheal needs an allowance so he can buy a new video game system for $9305 when he thinks his dad is going to give him the money,So he has no choice but to work at a new video game store that opended.Meanwhile Katie goes against Julie in a spelling bee. 05.My job is a stinker part 2 Airdate:September 2 2007 Director:Phil Lewis Plot:Micheal has worked for a week now and still has'nt gotten $9605 for his pay check.Meanwhile whn Katie gets a bad grade she find out she'll fail the 7th grade,So Katie tells the teacher if she can get and chance to do the spelling bee and she wins.Micheal only gets a $100 sallery every week,so he keeps the job to earn more money. 06.Double trouble! Airdate:September 8 2007 Director:Rich Corell Plot:A new familly moves into New York and their are two twins named Tyler and James Finster who like getting people in trouble Cookie likes their sister all though she is older than him.Meanwhile Micheal is scared of a new kid across the street named Boo. Welcomes:Dylan and Cole Sprouse as Tyler and James Finster Bridget Mendler as Sam Finster 07.My sister's a keeper Airdate:September 21 2007 Director:Phil Lewis Plot:Cookie starts to like Sam and knows he is too young to date anyone,he tries to take advice from Micheal (who does'nt know anything about girls) and tries to tell lies,(saying mean things) when Cookie told Sam all thoose things she stomped on his foot. Absent:Debby Ryan as Katie Johnson and Jake.T.Austin as Tommy Jonhson 08. The show on on...... Airdate:September 25 2007 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Katie has a play about Peter Pan and she gets the part of Tinker Bell,but when nobody else wants the part she will have to do all the parts at the same time.Meanwhile Cookie gets stuck on an upside-down roller coster. 09. Happy birthday Katie! (Aka Lucky 13th) Airdate:October 1 2007 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Katie's 13th birthday is happening and her birthday wish is to get a new bed,because she has had the same bed since she was 10 and she needs a bigger one.When she gets an ear infection from Archy she can't have her birthday party.When she gets better she gets a bed to be sick in. 10.Mindy is a warewolf Airdate:October 5 2007 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Micheal starts to think that Mindy in the lower grade is a warewolf because of her eating,she likes chewing on jackets,and saying "Hi" to everyone at the school.But it turns out thay Mindy was rehersing her part of a play around the scool. Absent:Debby Ryan as Katie Jake.T.Austin as Tommy 11.Tommy Johnson and the grate grey thing Airdate:October 9 2007 Director:Phil Lewis Plot:Tommy see's something grey in the living room and he gathers Brittany and Archy to help him find it.When he find out what it was it was time for bed,Tommy then gets out of bed and see's it was just a shoe in the living room.Tommy then gets back in bed and falls asleep. Absent:Debby Ryan as Katie Hutch Dano as Katie Cole and Dylan Sprouse as Tyler and James Williams Note: This episode is only 12 minutes long Note:There are only 4 cast in this episode Note:This episode is simialar to the pilot episode of Rugrats Tommy Pickles and the great white thing. 12.Halloween time ' Airdate:October 20 2007 Director:Rich Corell Plot:James Austin throws a halloween party and wants everyone invited,Meanwhile when Micheal wants to come to the halloween party,two street people thretin to choke him or remove his clothes and take pictures and he did it(He removed his clothes).Katie teams up with all the other little sister's to scare all the older brothers in the neibor hood. Guest stars:Jason Dolley '''13.Belch yourself ' Airdate:October 24 2007 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Micheal and James (James Austin) are having a burping contest while Katie sits there a suffures,Micheal thinks girls don't burp,so Micheal and Katie have a burping contest.Meanwhile Carly and Marissa baby sit 2 toddlers and 4 kindergardeners. Welcomes: Bella Throne as Carly Smith Zoey Deutch as Marissa Smith '''14.Micheal...has a girl friend! Airdate:October 31 2007 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Micheal gets a new girlfriend who really trying to play a trick on him.Who is Hope and he wanted to see Micheal cry.Meanwhile Katie steals $5 from David (dad) 15.My first phone Airdate:November 3 2007 Director: Adam Weissman Plot:Katie thinks because she is now 13 she can finally get her first cell phone,her mom and dad say its a big responcibilty and that if she lost it she is not getting a new one.Micheal finally gets the money for his video game system. 16.Late for school Airdate:November 26 2007 Director:Rich Corell Plot:When the kids get ready to go to school the bus breaks down.Meanwhile Katie blows up the bus Micheal is in.Archy steals a pinyate. 17.Christmas vacation Airdate:December 3 2007 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Everyone is getting ready for christmas.Archy earns money by being Santa Clause.All the houses are Frozen and everyone has no time to get presents until Archy comes and gets everyone presents. 18.New years eve! Airdate:January 1 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Its new years day and Micheal wants to proform a fire cracker stunt with him tapped to it.Sometime during christmas Archy got stuck in the fire place,Katie and her mom and dad try and help him. 19.The Plain White T's Airdate:January 5 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Katie gets the Plain White T's to play in New York,When Micheal finds out he wears Plain White T's Shirts,Pants,Shoes,sock and under garments.Meanwhile Archy is still stuck in the fire place. Guest stars:The Plain White T's Song sang:Our time now 20.Boys on a mission Airdate:January 20 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Tommy and Cookie discover ghost sneaking into their house. Note:This episode is only 12 minutes. 21.The big news Airdate:Febuary 15 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Leah the mom of the Johnson family just came back from the hospital with big news.She was going to have a baby girl.And that means Cookie has to give up his room and sleep with his older brother Tommy.And Katie fears with a new baby girl she will not be "Dady's little girl".Micheal has a dream of the new baby, Note:The new baby does not come on this episode. 22.Mall shopping and Hannah Montanna. Airdate:Feburary 20 2008 Director:Phil Lewis Plot:Leah is going baby shopping for some clothes at the mall.While Katie and Cookie find Hannah Montanna the mall. Guest stars:Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montanna 23.Baby fear Airdate:March 5 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Katie has a big fear about not being the only girl anymore so Katie tricks her mom into thinking she just has a stomatch ache and is not having a baby.Meanwhile Archy gets paid by eating gum. Guest star:Matthew Timmons as Archy 24.Aunt Lilian Airdate:March 16 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Because of the new baby the kids Aunt Lilian Johnson has came to visit them.Meanwhile Archy starts to eat healthy. Guest stars:Matthew Timmons as Archy 25.The baby shower Airdate:March 29 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Katie is forced to go to her mom's baby shower.Meanwhile James and Tyler and Micheal and James have a race. 26.The Prom Airdate:April 19 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:To get the hole baby thing off of Micheal's mind he goes to the prom.Although he does'nt go with anyone.Katie joins a cooking show. 27.Brodway Airdate:May 15 2008 Director:Phil Lewis Plot:Katie and Cookie star in a Brodway play to earn some money.Meanwhile Micheal and Leah try to spend some mother and son time together. 28.Trick or treat in june! Airdate:June 5 2008 Director:Phil Lewis Plot:Katie is tired of all theese baby things so she puts a stop to it,she says when her mom was asleep at night the baby was born and playing hide and seek.Micheal and Archy try to find dates. 29.Recycle! Airdate:June 18 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Katie finds a new hobby about recycle and we she really start to like it people think she's weird and people start beating her up. 30.The fourth of July Airdate:July 4 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Its the fourth of july and the family has a cook out and a swimming pool.Micheal and Katie have to go to the store and buy some hamburgers and hot dogs for the family. 31.The babie's here! Airdate:September 20 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:The baby is finally ready to come and Leah is the only one excited and nervous.Katie feels like she is going to be jealous of the new baby.Cookie is mad about sharing a room with Tommy and Micheal does'nt want anything to do with the new baby.Micheal goes over Clyde's house because he thinks he won't care about the baby.Katie Cookie Tommy and David come along to the hospital.Katie thinks a puppy would be alot better.When Micheal knows this baby is important to everyone he runs to the hospital.When the baby is born Katie relizes she did'nt remeber what a baby looked like at all.And then she named the baby Maggie. Season 2 Notes:Mia Talerico is now apart of the cast. 32.What a baby.... Airdate:September 26 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:The family finally heads home and the Maggie has been crying ever since they came home.First everything she ate she threw at her dad.Second she could break out of her playpen everytime her mom put her in it.Third she trasshed everything in Micheal's.The hole family started crying then Katie tried to put a stop to it but then Maggie tweaks Katie's nose and she starts crying to.Until Clyde take Maggie for a week and she is well trained. 33.Sister&Sister Airdate:September 30 2008 Director:Phil Lewis Plot:Katie has had to change 14 diapers that Maggie has and she is the only one without plans.Cookie and Tommy put Maggie and Katie in a small room where they have to get along.Then they do. 34.Culture Shock Airdate:October 2 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Clyde and Katie tape a talent show for the school to earn money for kids from other schools.Meanwhile Micheal enters a lying contest. 35.Girl Jokes Airdate:October 4 2008 Director:Phil Lewis Plot:Micheal needs a talent.So he joins the school's comedian club,Meanwhile Katie and Julie meet Hannah Montanna again.Micheal starts to make bad jokes about girls,until he ended up in a 10.6 long and 10.3 wide. fish tank filled with water. 36.My babies your baby Airdate:October 11 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:When Katie has to take Maggie to school with her Katie decides to skip so Maggie would'nt get lost.Because of carrying Maggie around all day people start to think she is a mother and give her all kids of special treatments. Note:Debby Ryan and Mia Talerico have mostly to do with this episode. Big birthday weekend! 37.Rembering Katie Airdate:October 18 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Katie is turning 14 and she knows she is growing up.Her birthday party is being made and she looks at child hood photo albums. Guest stars:Genevieve Hannelius as Katie Johnson (younger) Leo Howard as Micheal Johnson (younger) 38.A birthday for a micheal Airdate:October 20 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Micheal makes a surprise birthday party for him and his friends but only one person shows up. (Birthday week is over) 39.Tales of a missing binky Airdate:October 21 2008 Director:Rich Corell Plot:Maggie looses her binky Category:popular shows Category:the johnson show